Elsa/Gallery
Images of Elsa the Snow Queen from Frozen. Promotional Material Disneytwenty-three 5.3-Fall2013.Cover-sm-copyright.jpg Frozenjuly2.jpg bestmoviewalls_Frozen_30_1366x768.jpg ElsaPose.png Elsapose4.jpg elsa1.jpg Elsa with snowflake pose.png Frozen promotion2.jpg Elsa Anna pose 1.jpg Annaelsa.png Cp FWB Frozen 20140110.jpg Sisters-anna-and-elsa.jpg Frozen elsa.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground5.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground4.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground3.jpg Bestmoviewalls Frozen.jpg Disneyfrozen phonebackground210.jpg Frozen ver8 xlg.jpg?9d7bd4.jpg Aesdrgfddcgg21245543sfds.jpg Winter Dreams.jpg Disney Dreams!-Frozen Elsa and Olaf.jpg cover book novelization junior walt disney 2013 portada anna elsa snow queen reina de las nieves frozen el reino del hielo render clipart princess princesas.jpg Tumblr mvm552siGw1qg2i2lo1 1280.png awes.png elsa.png Tumblr mvewhp466i1sk82a4o1 1280.jpg Disney-Frozen-Movie-Elsa-HD-Wallpapers1.jpg Added_by_Poopy_O'Hair.jpg 400628_611725562250128_1722037209_n.jpg Frozen Blu-Ray Combo Pack.jpg|Blu-Ray Combo Pack 2014-01-25 12.07.16.png|Elsa in her ice castle Stock art Frozen anna elsa.gif Elsa anna coronation.gif Frozen anna elsa sisters.gif Frozen elsa anna hans.gif annaelsaholdinghands.gif annaelsahugging.gif frozen_anna_elsa_fight.gif frozen_anna_elsa_olaf.gif frozen_young_anna_elsa.gif annaelsa.gif frozen_sisters.gif youngannaelsasnowman.gif elsa_king.gif Frozen elsa hans.gif youngelsa.gif queenelsa.gif frozen_elsa_ice.gif frozen_elsa_angry.gif frozen_elsa.gif frozen_elsa_throne.gif elsahappy.gif elsamagic.gif elsamagic2.gif Animation ''Frozen 2014-01-12_05.43.41_am.png 2014-01-12_05.43.57_am.png|Anna: "Psst!" 2014-01-12_05.44.10_am.png|Anna: (whispered) "Elsa!" 2014-01-12_05.44.22_am.png|Anna: "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!?" Elsa groans sleepily. Anna-with-elsa-wake-up.png 2014-01-12_05.44.34_am.png|(sleepily) "Anna, go back to sleep." 26353335.jpg|Elsa to Anna: "Ready?" YoungAE.jpg Olaf's creation.png Anna.Elsa.Olaf.jpg Little elsa-little anna.png Frozen-anna-elsa.jpg 2014-01-12_06.21.46_am.png Princesses Anna and Elsa with their mother.jpg|Elsa with her mother and sister 2014-01-12_05.59.17_am.png 2014-01-12_05.59.31_am.png 2014-01-12_05.59.54_am.png 2014-01-12_06.00.58_am.png Pabbiefrozenpast.jpg|Elsa and her family went to the trolls to save Anna Pabbie_Frozen_Memories.jpg Olafdream.png 2014-01-12_06.01.40_am.png 2014-01-12_06.23.05_am.png 2014-01-12_06.02.07_am.png 2014-01-12_06.04.21_am.png 2014-01-12_05.50.05_am.png|Saying good-bye to her parents (one last time) TeenElsa to parents.jpg|"Do you have to go?" 2014-01-12_05.50.39_am.png 442235566.jpg|Elsa grieves the loss of her parents. Fullscreen capture 1112013 94014 AM.bmp.jpg|''Don't let them in'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 53056 PM.bmp.jpg|''Don't let them see'' 2014-01-12_07.23.15_am.png|''Be the good girl...'' 2014-01-12_06.44.12_am.png|''... you always have to be'' 2014-01-12_07.23.31_am.png|''Conceal, don't feel'' 2014-01-12_07.23.42_am.png|''Put on a show'' 2014-01-12_07.23.52_am.png|''Make one wrong move...'' 2014-01-12_07.24.02_am.png|''... and everyone will know'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 55600 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa after practing holding a candlestick and a jewelry box. 2014-01-12_07.24.10_am.png|''But it's only for today'' 2014-01-12_07.24.17_am.png|''It's agony to wait'' 2014-01-12_07.24.42_am.png|''Tell the guards to open up...'' 2014-01-12_07.24.54_am.png|''...the gate!'' 2014-01-12_07.25.05_am.png|''Don't let them in, don't let them see'' 2014-01-12_07.25.18_am.png|''Be the good girl you always...'' 37875322.jpg|''...have to be'' 27263535.jpg|''Conceal'' 2014-01-12_07.25.35_am.png|''Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know'' Tumblr mu237r88cG1szqcbeo2 1280.jpg Elsa_crowned.jpg|Elsa being crowned at her coronation. 2013-11-17 06.34.04 pm.png 2013-11-09 06.28.41 am.png|Queen Elsa and her subjects. Frozen-new-trailer-elsa-the-snow-queen-35843844-640-286.jpg|"Get it together...control it!" Fullscreen capture 10282013 75700 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 93954 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 94017 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 10282013 75644 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa holding the globus cruciger and scepter. Fullscreen capture 10292013 72132 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa putting her gloves back on. Frozen-new-trailer-elsa-the-snow-queen-35843854-640-286.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 93912 AM.bmp.jpg|Queen Elsa of Arendelle Fullscreen capture 1112013 93922 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 93928 AM.bmp.jpg|"You look beautiful." Fullscreen capture 1222013 40702 PM.bmp.jpg|"What is that amazing smell?" Fullscreen capture 1112013 93917 AM.bmp.jpg|"Mmm... chocolate!" Elsa and Anna laughing together Forzen_Sisters.png Duque-weselton.jpg 456333356.jpg|Elsa and Anna meeting the Duke of Weselton The Duke's Hair.gif|The Duke of Weselton's wig!!! Elsa and Anna snort with laughter directly afterward. anna-elsa-duke-of-weselton.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-2427.jpg|Elsa giggles as the Duke takes Anna away for a dance. Fullscreen capture 1112013 93948 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa with Anna at last! 2014-01-17_10.52.20_am.png 2014-01-17_10.52.44_am.png Hans-elsa-anna-party.jpg Queen Elsa Princess Anna and Prince Hans.jpg Elsa Shocked.jpg 2014-01-17_10.53.04_am.png|"Marriage?!" 2014-01-17_10.53.14_am.png 2014-01-17_10.53.26_am.png 2014-01-17_10.59.20_am.png|"Slow down!" 2014-01-17_10.54.03_am.png|"Nobody's brothers is moving in, nobody's is getting married" 2014-01-17_11.01.24_am.png|Anna, I need to speak to you, alone." 2014-01-17_11.02.16_am.png|"Fine, you can't marry a man you've just met." 2014-01-17_11.03.11_am.png|"Anna, what do know about true love?" 2014-01-17_11.04.24_am.png 2014-01-17_11.06.21_am.png|"You came asking for my blessing, but my answer is no." 2014-01-17_11.07.11_am.png 2014-01-17_11.07.21_am.png 2014-01-17_11.07.30_am.png Fullscreen capture 10292013 72724 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 10282013 71844 PM.bmp.jpg|"The party's over, close the gates." Fullscreen capture 10282013 71847 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna: "What? Elsa, no. No, wait!" Anna removing Elsa's glove.JPG|Elsa's glove being removed by Anna. Give me my glove.JPG|"Give me my glove!" Fullscreen capture 10282013 71410 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna: "Elsa, please! Please, I can't live like this anymore!" Fullscreen capture 10282013 80306 PM.bmp.jpg|"Then leave." Fullscreen capture 10292013 72744 PM.bmp.jpg 43/566543.jpg|Elsa about to turn around and walk away. Fullscreen capture 10292013 72759 PM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 10292013 72752 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna: "What did I ever do to you?" Fullscreen capture 10282013 71903 PM.bmp.jpg|"Enough, Anna..." 45632.jpg|Anna: "No, why? Why do you shut me out?" Fullscreen capture 10292013 72807 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna: "Why do you shut the world out?" Fullscreen capture 10292013 72811 PM.bmp.jpg|Anna: "WHAT are you so AFRAID OF?!?!?" Fullscreen capture 10292013 72827 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa loses control... Fullscreen capture 10292013 72835 PM.bmp.jpg|...and unleashes her powers! Fullscreen capture 10292013 72821 PM.bmp.jpg|"I said ENOUGH!" Fullscreen capture 10282013 71432 PM.bmp.jpg 5/2466533.jpg Duke of Weselton with His Thugs.jpg|"Sorcery! I knew there was something dubious going on here..." Fullscreen capture 10282013 71926 PM.bmp.jpg Elsa escapes.jpg|Elsa opens the door and runs down the hall and outside. Fullscreen capture 10292013 72148 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa freezing the edge of a fountain. 666322444.jpg|Elsa froze a fountain! elsa_scared.png|"Please, just stay away!" Frozen-new-trailer-elsa-the-snow-queen-35843875-640-286.jpg|Anna: "Elsa!" Fullscreen capture 10292013 72119 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa stepping on the water and realizing that it freezes beneath her Movie Screenshots 14.jpg Let-It-Go-frozen-35645918-1024-426.jpg Frozen_395873.jpg|Elsa running across the fjord Fullscreen capture 10292013 72204 PM.bmp.jpg|An Unexpected Journey. Beginning of Let it Go.jpg|Beginning of "Let it Go" tumblr_mw9nywQXyj1rczby5o2_1280.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 95107 AM.bmp.jpg|(sings) The snow glows white on the mountain tonight... (note that the end sounds like, "mount tonight") disney-frozen-let-it-go-movie-clip.png|''...not a footprint to be seen." Fullscreen capture 1222013 24454 PM.bmp.jpg|''A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen.'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24457 PM.bmp.jpg|''The wind is howling like this...'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24501 PM.bmp.jpg|''...swirling storm inside.'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24505 PM.bmp.jpg|''Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried.'' 12244-offsite_resizing_frozen_songclip.jpg|''Don't let them in.'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24517 PM.bmp.jpg|''Don't let them see.'' letitgo3.png|''Be the good girl...'' letitgo4.png|''...you always have to be.'' letitgo5.png|''Conceal,...'' letitgo7.png|''...don't feel.'' letitgo8.png|''Don't let them...'' letitgo10.png|''...kno...'' letitgo9.png|''...ow.'' letitgo11.png|''Well now they...'' 589225991134144.jpg|''...know!'' Well now they know....jpg Disney-Frozen-New-Animated-Clip-Let-It-Go1.jpg|''Let it go!'' vlcsnap-2013-12-22-20h03m52s243.png disney-frozen-elsa.jpg|''Let it go!'' elsa-magic.jpg tumblr_mzihwzQDCL1tpv2c0o2_1280.png|''Can't hold it back...'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24533 PM.bmp.jpg|''...Anymore!'' F789632145.jpg|''Let it...'' tumblr_mzihwzQDCL1tpv2c0o1_1280.png|''...Go!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 94343 AM.bmp.jpg|''Let it go!'' Elsa_smiling.jpg|''Turn away'' slam_the_door.png|''...and slam the door!'' Elsa_singing_.jpg F582463719.jpg Elsa's Secret Power.png|''I don't care...'' Elsa experimenting with her snow magic. Elsadontcare.png|''...what they're going to say!'' letitgo.JPG|''Let the storm rage on.'' letitgo12.png|''The cold never bothered me...'' letitgo13.png|''...anyway.'' Elsa sings.jpg|''It's funny how...'' Elsa during Let It Go.jpg|"...some distance..." Fullscreen capture 1222013 24603 PM.bmp.jpg|''...makes...'' Elsa about toturnaround.jpg|''...everything seem...'' A beautiful shot of Elsa.jpg|''...small...'' Elsa Singing.jpg|''And the fears that once controlled me...'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 24607 PM.bmp.jpg|''...can't get to me at all!'' 2013-11-17 06.36.40 pm.png|''It's time...'' Fullscreen capture 10292013 72317 PM.bmp.jpg|''... to see what I can do. To test the...'' Elsa thrusts her hands out on the word, "test." Fullscreen capture 1112013 95025 AM.bmp.jpg|''To test the limits...'' elsa_stairs__.png and_break_through.png|''...and break through!'' no_right_.png|''No right, no wrong...'' no_rules.png|''no rules...'' Elsa_just_before_she_runs_to_the_other_side.jpg|''for me...'' 2013-11-17 06.35.03 pm.png|''I'm...'' Refining the snow into ice. Happyelsa.png|''...free!'' Letitgoelsa frozen.jpg|''Let it go!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 104756 AM.bmp.jpg F654789321.jpg|''Let it go! I'm one...'' Elsa making an ice staircase. (note when she sings "I'm" the pic changes again) ice staircase.png|''...with the wind...'' Elsa's Ice Staircase elsa_stairs.png|''...and sky!'' (note "sky" is held out for two beats) 442246643.jpg|''Let it go!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 104808 AM.bmp.jpg|''Let it go!'' youll.png never__.png see___.png|''You'll never...'' cru__.png|''see me cry!'' here!!_.png|''Here I...'' elsa_foot.png|''stand!'' Elsa's castle floor Let-It-Go-frozen-35645937-1024-423.jpg elsa big snowflake.png|''... and here I'll stay!'' snowflake_big.png|The floor of Elsa's castle elsa_looking.png|''Let the storm rage on.'' Elsa about to build her castle elsa's powers.png|Elsa forming the base for her castle Els.png 2013-11-17 06.38.02 pm.png|Elsa's castle rising. Ice Castle Forming.jpg|Elsa's Ice Castle's foundation. Fullscreen capture 1112013 95436 AM.bmp.jpg powers_flurry_through_the_air.png|''My power flurries through the air...'' Elsa forming the walls of her ice castle elsa_castle.png|''...into the ground.'' Elsa's castle floor elsa builds her ice palace ceiling.jpg|''My soul is...'' 42345666.jpg|''...spiraling in frozen fractals all around. And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!'' Elsa creating her ice castle. img-disneys-frozen-let-it-go-clip-958.jpg|''I'm never...'' Elsa42.png Elsa43.png|''...going back! The...'' Elsa ready to throw away the crown and forget the past 2013-11-17 06.38.53 pm.png|''...past is in the past!'' Elsa looks at her crown, then tosses it aside. Let it Go.png|''Let it go!'' LIG.png Let-It-Go.png TCNBMA.png|''Let it...'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 40646 PM.bmp.jpg|''..g..'' Fullscreen capture 1222013 40640 PM.bmp.jpg|''...o...'' Disney-Frozen-Let-It-Go-3.jpg|''..o!'' LIG 1.png|''And...'' Elsa's Transformation – Part 1 LIG 2.png|''...I'll...'' Part 2 LIG 3.png|''...rise...'' Part 3 LIG 4.png|Part 4 LIG 5.png|''...like...'' Part 5 LIG 6.png|Part 6 LIG 7.png|''...the...Part 7 LIG 8.png|...break...'' Part 8 LIG 9.png|''...of...Part 9 LIG 10.png|...da...'' Part 10 LIG 11.png|''..awn!'' Part 11 LIG 12.png|''L...'' Part 12 2013-11-17 06.46.08 pm.png|''...et...Part 13 LIG 13.png|...it...'' Part 14 LIG 14.png|''...g...'' Part 15 tumblr_mwflc5QhpS1rczby5o8_1280.jpg|''...o...'' Part 16 LIG 15.png|''...o...'' Part 17 2013-11-17 06.39.34 pm.png|''...o!'' Part 18 LIG 16.png|''L...'' Part 19 LIG 17.png|''...et...'' Part 20 2013-11-17 06.39.25 pm.png|''...it...'' Part 21 LIG 18.png|''...g...'' Part 22 tumblr_mwflc5QhpS1rczby5o9_1280.jpg|''...o...'' Part 23 LIG 19.png|''...o...'' Part 24 LIG 20.png|''...o...'' Part 25 LIG 21.png|''...o...'' Part 26 LIG 22.png|''...o...'' Part 27 LIG 23.png|''...o...'' Part 28 LIG 24.png|''...o...'' Part 29 LIG 25.png|''...o!'' Part 30 (Complete) letitgo.png|''That perfect girl...'' letitgo2.png|''...is gone!'' 2013-11-17 06.37.10 pm.png|''Here...'' tumblr_mzihwzQDCL1tpv2c0o3_1280.png LIG 26.png|''...I ...stand, in the light...'' 1995308.jpg|''...of d...'' File:SnowQueenElsa.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 95317 AM.bmp.jpg|''...ay!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 95357 AM.bmp.jpg|''Let the storm...'' tumblr_mwflc5QhpS1rczby5o10_1280.jpg|''...rage...'' 2013-11-17 06.39.58 pm.png|''...on!'' (*Note*: "on" continues for 8 beats) Elsa's Ice Palace.jpg|''...'' Elsa_near_the_end_of_Let_It_Go.jpg|''The cold...'' It's Gone.png|''...never bothered me any-...'' 2013-11-15 08.47.57 pm.png|''...-way.'' Turn away….png|Elsa turns away... …and slam the door!.png|…and slams the door. (*Note that she uses her powers to close the doors*) snowf.png 1371490285000-Anna-Elsa-1306171333 4 3 rx513 c680x510.jpg tumblr_mzihwzQDCL1tpv2c0o6_1280.png tumblr_mzihwzQDCL1tpv2c0o7_1280.png tumblr_mzihwzQDCL1tpv2c0o8_1280.png tumblr_mz38agVzDp1tngq4uo1_1280.png|"I belong here, where i can be myself..." tumblr_mzihwzQDCL1tpv2c0o4_1280.png tumblr_mzihwzQDCL1tpv2c0o5_1280.png 18-5_022-00_0001.jpg|"...Without hurting anyone." 2014-01-12_03.38.53_am.png|(to Olaf) "And you're alive?" 2014-01-12_03.39.19_am.png tumblr_mz38agVzDp1tngq4uo2_1280.png 2014-01-12_03.39.36_am.png 2014-01-12_03.39.49_am.png 2014-01-12_03.40.15_am.png 2014-01-12_03.40.41_am.png 2014-01-12_03.19.56_am.png 2014-01-12_03.33.29_am.png|"Anna" 2014-01-12_03.33.15_am.png|Elsa: Please go back home, your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates. Anna: Yeah, but-'' tumblr_mw9nywQXyj1rczby5o1_1280.jpg|''I know! You mean well, but leave me be. 2014-01-12_03.41.03_am.png|''Yes I'm alone but I'm alone and free'' 2014-01-12_03.41.23_am.png|''Just stay away and you'll be safe me!'' Snowstorm.png|''I can't control the curse!'' 1521334_652280388165900_2013555277_n.jpg|''Anna please,...'' 2014-01-12_03.49.51_am.png|''You'll only make it worse!'' Fullscreen capture 1112013 95206 AM.bmp.jpg|"I CAN'T!" 2014-01-12_03.53.16_am.png 44225677.jpg|''Elsa, please! I'm not leaving without you!'' Fullscreen capture 11182013 122939 PM.bmp.jpg|A 'what have I done?' look Fullscreen capture 11182013 122819 PM.bmp.jpg|The Desolation of Elsa. Fullscreen capture 11182013 122817 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa in regret. Movie Screenshots 47.jpg|The ice responds to Elsa's fear. tumblr_n1u2lc66wM1ry7whco1_1280.png Elsa_Snow_Queen.png Elsa Snow Queen Duke Of Weselton thug.png 321245655.jpg|Elsa's castle is under attack! Fullscreen capture 10282013 75912 PM.bmp.jpg|Anyone care to be stuck against the wall with ice picks? Elsa-The- duke of Weselton thug - a.png Elsa-The-Duke-Of Weselton thug- b.png Elsa.JPG|Elsa defending herself 2013-09-25/86f386cc-1e7f-4b8a-9db3-434d3f2324c0_26-1-5_064-00_0001.jpg.jpg elsa's icy powers.png 235676433.jpg Hans-Queen Elsa.png 43234565.jpg|Elsa looking out the window at her wintery curse. Tumblr_n1yabuUgK21ry7whco5_1280.png Fullscreen capture 10292013 72405 PM.bmp.jpg Snow Queen Hans.png Tumblr_n1yabuUgK21ry7whco7_1280.png Elsa-Hans.png Hans- and Snow Queen-Elsa.png Hans-and Snow Queen.png Fullscreen capture 10282013 75915 PM.bmp.jpg|Elsa and Hans. Elsa-frozen-trailer-hans-elsa-palace-stop-winter1-620x350.png|Hans: "Stop the winter. Bring back summer, please." sad elsa.PNG|"Don't you see? I can't." Tumblr_n1yabuUgK21ry7whco8_1280.png Tumblr_n1yabuUgK21ry7whco10_1280.png 2014-01-12_03.57.37_am.png Elsaandhans.jpg Hans-elsa-storm.jpg Hans-elsa-you-cant-run.jpg Prince-hans-and-elsa.png queen_elsa_with_hans.jpg Tumblr_n1wf0fa8d31ry7whco9_1280.png Elsa-frozen-trailer-elsa-fall-1024x455.png|Elsa believes she has killed Anna. Hans-elsa-hd.png Hans-elsa-the-fjord.jpg Hans-elsa.jpg 2014-01-12_04.00.23_am.png Hans-sword-elsa-HD.jpg Anna-save-elsa-hd.jpg Hanselsaanna1.jpg Hanselsaanna2.jpg tumblr_mz3mydxa7I1skiltjo1_1280.png annaandelsafrozen.png annaandelsafrozen2.png|ANNA! annaandelsafrozen3.png|"No..." annaandelsafrozen4.png|Elsa looking at Anna's frozen statue in horror. annaandelsafrozen5.png annaandelsafrozen6.png annaandelsafrozen7.png annaandelsafrozen8.png annaandelsafrozen9.png 2014-01-12_04.01.43_am.png|Elsa crying annaandelsafrozen10.png 2014-01-12_04.02.37_am.png|Elsa crying as Anna's body thaws. 2014-01-12_04.02.55_am.png|Elsa happy to see Anna alive. 1889023_10152134660631855_1438524692_o.jpg Elsa-and-Anna-1.png|Elsa telling Anna that she loves her. Elsa-and-Anna-2.png|Elsa realizing her love for Anna can thaw the winter. (Anna is confused by what Elsa means by this at first.) Love_can_thaw....png Fullscreen capture 1112013 95101 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 95056 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa thawing the winter and bringing back summer. Fullscreen capture 1112013 95301 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 95443 AM.bmp.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 53810 PM.bmp.jpg|The eternal winter is banished. Elsa-and-Anna-3.png|There and Back again. Elsa-elsa-the-snow-queen-35731448-280-270.jpg Elsa and anna.jpg 233566.jpg|Elsa recreating Olaf. 74abe4e3f2e84a824bdfe65d7078417d.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 95324 AM.bmp.jpg|Elsa hugging Anna. anna-elsa-hug.jpg 2013-12-03 07.58.23 pm.png 2014-01-12_05.23.10_am.png|"Are you ready?" 2014-01-12_05.23.23_am.png|Elsa about to make the ice rink 2014-01-12_05.23.37_am.png|Elsa freezing the ground for the ice rink 2014-01-12_05.23.54_am.png|The ground freezing 2014-01-12_05.24.12_am.png|Elsa is happy that she could create something good with her powers. tumblr_mwenit6qoe1rczby5o3_1280.png elsaicerink.png|Elsa creating an ice rink in the courtyard 2014-01-12_05.24.35_am.png|Anna slipping on the ice 2014-01-12_05.25.41_am.png Annaandelsafinale.png Elsa-anna-final-scene.png Now it's perfect...png 2014-01-12_05.25.02_am.png|Elsa making the skates for Anna 2014-01-12_05.25.12_am.png|Anna: "Oh Elsa, they're beautiful, but..." 2014-01-12_05.25.24_am.png|"...you know I don't skate!" 2014-01-12_05.25.53_am.png 2014-01-12_05.26.05_am.png 2014-01-12 05.15.53 am.png Frozenscreencapfinale.jpg 2014-01-12_05.26.24_am.png|(scene cuts out and movie ends) Elsa makes ice rink.jpg Elsa using her powers.jpg Elsa about to be kill.jpg image1236.jpg image2345.jpg image56789.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-14h22m58s38.png Annaincoronationday.png Queenelsaofarendelle.png Theprincessandthenewqueen.png Princessandqueen.png Whatisanamazingsmell...chocolate!.png Princessannaandqueenelsa.png Shockedanna.png Iwanttotalkwithyouanna.png Butitcannot.png elsaletitgo.jpg IASW_Frozen.png|Elsa in It's a Small World: The Animated Series Elsaasthenewqueenofarendelle.png Newqueen.png Thenewqueenofarendelle.png Becarefulqueenelsa.png Welcometothewnewqueen.png Clapsfromarendellepeoples.png Elsagiggles.png Metooanna.png Itisjustcannot.png Shockedelsa.png Elsabetweenherpeoples.png Whatshouldido.png Elsawithbluedress.png Thisplaceisamazing.png Afraidelsa.png Elsasingingreprisesong.png Icannotcontrolmyicepower.png Youarenotsafehere.png Annaareyouokay.png Depressedelsa.png Whatcanyoudotostopthiswinter.png Elsascared.png Usetheicepower.png Elsasawhans.png Faintedelsa.png Sadelsa.png Lookatthewindow.png Runelsa.png Yoursisterisdeadbecauseofyou.png Annawasaliveagain.png Trueloveofthesisters.png Iknowyoucandoit.png Thetwolovelysisters.png Annabackhomeandenjoyedyourlife.png Frozen anna and elsa3.jpg Frozen anna and elsa2.jpg Frozen anna and elsa.jpg frozen___queen_elsa.jpg frozen___queen_elsa2.jpg|"No, please,..." frozen___queen_elsa3.jpg vlcsnap-2014-03-08-09h29m42s85.png|Elsa locked up|link=disney.wikia.com/wiki/Elsa_the_Snow_Queen/Image-elsa-in-jail Concept art Original Concept art Disney frozen concept art.jpg|An early concept art of Elsa Frozen-2013-disney-leading-ladies-30988567-290-445.jpg Frozen-2013-disney-leading-ladies-30988587-402-500.jpg Frozen-2013-disney-leading-ladies-30988588-307-378.jpg Frozen Elsa.jpg Tumblr mdhqjtFDBX1r620lmo1 500.jpg the snow queen Harald Siepermann.jpg|Another piece of early concept art, done by Harald Siepermann.|link=http://progresscityusa.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/12/23-Kopie.jpg Snow Queen Elsa early concept.jpg|another early concept of Snow Queen Elsa Elsa and Anna early concept.jpg|Snow Queen Elsa, in a fur coat made out of live white ermines, with Anna Early_Elsa_art.jpg Elsa_queen_concept.jpg mike gabriel concept.jpg|concept by Mike Gabriel mike gabriel concept 2.jpg|concept by Mike Gabriel (2) mike gabriel concept 3.jpg|concept by Mike Gabriel (3) mike gabriel concept 4.jpg|concept by Mike Gabriel (4) mike gabriel concept 5.jpg|concept by Mike Gabriel (5) Tumblr n1p075eZZv1qcx6iuo2 1280.jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (1) Young Anna and Elsa Concept Art.jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (2) Tumblr n1p075eZZv1qcx6iuo1 1280.jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (3) Tumblr n1p075eZZv1qcx6iuo3 1280.jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (4) Tumblr n1p075eZZv1qcx6iuo4 1280.jpg|Concept by Claire Keane (5) Frozenglenkeane2.jpg|Elsa and Anna concept by Glen Keane conceptbyvictoriaying.jpg|concept by Victoria Ying (1) Conceptbyvictoriaying7.jpg Conceptbyvictoriaying5.jpg Conceptbyvictoriaying4.jpg Conceptbyvictoriaying3.jpg Conceptbyvictoriaying2.jpg Earlyfrozenconcept6.jpg Earlyfrozenconcept5.jpg Earlyfrozenconcept4.jpg Earlyfrozenconcept3.jpg Earlyfrozenconcept2.jpg Earlyfrozenconcept.jpg AnnaandelsabyBillSchwabandClaire Keane.jpg|Elsa and Anna by Bill Schwab and Claire Keane AnnaandelsabyBillSchwabandClaire Keane2.jpg|Elsa and Anna by Bill Schwab and Claire Keane (2) Current Concept art Elsa Disney.png Elsa.jpg Frozen16.jpg Tumblr mnozf2FZQ21sobqg4o1 1280.jpg tumblr_mtjlydWxgJ1qhya14o6_1280.jpg tumblr_mtjlydWxgJ1qhya14o5_1280.jpg elsa_snow_queen_pose.jpg Concept Art - Elsa 1.jpg Concept Art - Elsa 2.jpg Tumblr_muddgg0c0V1sj5h4oo3_1280.jpg 334455543211456.jpg Disneylandparis 2013floatconceptart.jpg|Concept art for the Disney Princess float for Disneyland Paris' Disney Magic on Parade featuring Anna, Elsa, and Olaf elsa_8.jpg Elsa discovers her powers.png 90677372_o.jpg Elsa Let it go Concept Art.png Elsa in exile artwork.png Young elsa frozen room artwork.png Elsa INFINITY.jpg|Elsa concept art in Disney INFINITY. Infinity_Frozen_Elsa_ConceptArt.jpg Frozenconcept Lighting.jpg Elsa Concept 1.jpg Elsa Concept 2.jpg 1510744_442539592513856_1533053927_n.jpg 1528511_442539729180509_925469129_n.jpg 1488851_442538619180620_625915891_n.jpg tumblr_myoemqkYZa1s0h0fgo1_1280.jpg|Elsa's mourning concept art drawing tumblr_myoemqkYZa1s0h0fgo2_1280.jpg|Elsa's mourning turning into a computer graphic scene tumblr_myohqsK6PV1qdny4ho2_250.png|Young Elsa by Jin Kim Elsa looking at Arendelle concept.png|Elsa Looking At Arendelle(From Frozen Soundtrack) tumblr_myvt2ztgGz1skiltjo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mzl2hmmKcn1scq375o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mzl2hmmKcn1scq375o5_1280.jpg tumblr_mzl2hmmKcn1scq375o6_1280.jpg concept by Bill Schwab.jpg|concept by Bill Schwab Concept by Bill Schwab 2.jpg|concept by Bill Schwab (2) Elsa_Throughtheyears_Conceptart.jpg Elsa_Design_ArtofFrozen.jpg Elsa_Design2_ArtofFrozen.jpg Royal Family of Arendale Portrait.png The Royal Family of Arendelle Concept Art.jpg Elsa Art by Jin kim.jpg Elsa Expression Concept Art.jpg tumblr_mzkbc8i4bU1sjpb1yo2_500.jpg|Elsa computer graphic concept by Chad Stubblefield tumblr_mzkbc8i4bU1sjpb1yo3_500.jpg|Elsa computer graphic concept by Chad Stubblefield (2) Frozen - Elsas Snowflake.png Frozen development.jpg Elsa's Shoe's Concept Art.jpg elsabybrittneylee.jpg|One of Elsa's current poses concept art by Brittley Lee elsahairbybrittleylee.jpg|Hair styles by Brittley Lee elsahairbybrittleylee2.jpg|Hair styles by Brittley Lee (2) elsahairbybrittleylee3.jpg|Hair styles by Brittley Lee (3) Paul briggs concept.gif |Little Elsa and Anna by Paul Briggs brittney lee elsa concept.png|Queen Elsa of Arendelle by Brittney Lee paul briggs concept 4.jpg|concept by Paul Briggs Colorkeybylisakeene.jpg|Elsa color key by Lisa Keene StoryboardsbyDeanWellins.jpg|Elsa's "Let it go" storyboard by Dean Wellins StoryboardsbyDeanWellins2.jpg|Elsa's "Let it go" storyboard by Dean Wellins Book Illustrations Snowmanscan.jpg FROZEN_color_p12_13.jpg.jpg FROZEN_color_p4_5.jpg.jpg FROZEN_color_p10_11.jpg.jpg Frozenscan 22.jpg tumblr_myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no1_1280.jpg Tumblr myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no3 1280.jpg Tumblr myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no4 1280.jpg Tumblr myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no5 1280.jpg Tumblr myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no6 1280.jpg tumblr_myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no7_1280.jpg tumblr_myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no8_1280.jpg tumblr_myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no9_1280.jpg tumblr_myg7sbfVuo1rcjx6no10_1280.jpg Cooler.jpg tumblr_mynbx1hO7S1t7pb92o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mynbx1hO7S1t7pb92o2_1280.jpg Tumblr mynbx1hO7S1t7pb92o3 1280.jpg Frozen_Storybook_Elsa3.jpg Frozen_Storybook_Elsa.jpg Frozen_Storybook_ElsaAnna3.jpg Frozen_Storybook_Cast.jpg Frozen_Storybook_Elsa4.jpg Frozen_Storybook_Elsa5.jpg Frozen_Storybook_ElsaAnna2.jpg Frozen_Storybook_ElsaImpri.jpg Frozen_Storybook_Climax.jpg Frozen_Storybook_Cast3.jpg Frozen_Storybook_ElsaAnna.jpg Frozen_Storybook_CastEnd.jpg Frozen_Storybook_Cast4.jpg Storybook Anna-Elsa Hand.jpg elsapose2.jpg Elsa and Anna.jpg Anna & Elsa 2.png 9810395.jpg 9810394.jpg Frozen ((big golden book)).jpg Big golden book frozen.jpg Elsa chained down in shackles.jpg|Elsa in jail Video games ''Disney INFINITY Elsa Disney Infinity.png|Elsa in ''Disney INFINITY Elsa Infinity.png 578527_728123917214597_1342300754_n.jpg|Elsa's Bio in Disney INFINITY Elsa Disney Infinity (1).JPG|Elsa's figure in Disney INFINITY Disney Infinity elsa.jpg Elsa_Disney_Infinity_2.jpg anna & elsa disney infinity.jpg Disney INFINITY Mickey Mr Incredible and Elsa the Snow Queen.png ''Frozen: Free Fall'' tumblr_mwmwy4l52W1sjtando3_1280.jpg|Young Elsa tumblr_mwmz6gxufY1t0oz50o1_1280.jpg|Adult Elsa Merchandise Elsa Classic Doll - Frozen - 12''.jpg|Disney Store Elsa doll Elsa from Frozen Toddler Doll.jpg Limited Edition Elsa doll.jpg|1st Limited Edition Elsa the Snow Queen doll Limited Edition Elsa doll (Inside a gorgeous packaging box).jpg|Limited Edition Elsa the Snow Queen doll (Inside a gorgeous packaging box) 1236653 568506259852389 80774765 n.jpg|Disney Store Elsa Plush 995476 568506579852357 1831671086 n.jpg Tumblr mrujjqzYQ41rdvdi2o1 500.jpg 6434044133064?$yetidetail$.jpg|Anna, Elsa, and Olaf Christmas ornaments 6386002411258?$yetidetail$.jpg 6373000441262?$yetidetail$.jpg Tumblr mukkaiR8Tq1sl5bbmo1 500.jpg.jpg Limitededition frozendisney nov.2013.jpg|Limited Edition Anna and Elsa dolls. Frozen Fashion Dolls.jpg Frozen Doll Set.jpg Frozen Playset.jpg Elsa Music Doll.jpg Elsa Singing Doll.jpg Elsa Doll.jpg Frozen Dolls.jpg Frozen Set.jpg Frozen Castle.jpg|Frozen's Castle from Mattel disney-frozen-storybook-a-sister-like-me-anna-elsa-846x1024.jpg Elsa Nightshirt for Girls - Frozen.jpg Elsa Plate - Frozen.jpg Elsa Tee for Girls - Frozen.jpg Elsa Tee for Women - Frozen.jpg Elsa Tumbler with Straw - Frozen - Small.jpg Frozen Journal.jpg Youngfrozens.jpg Elsa Limited Edition Doll - 17'' - Frozen.jpg 7511055880071-2.jpg|Anna and Elsa Vinylmation F750d21cc35ffffe00a090aeeffaf386.jpg ImagesJU92GE1Q.jpg Whole bunch of disney dolls.jpg Anna &elsa bedset.jpg Little golden book frozen..jpg Little golden book frozen.png Theme parks FNS180829LARGE.jpg 3737352255.jpg 1378268_583346918368323_1558483103_n.jpg|Elsa the Snow Queen's Signature Elsa_disneymeetandgreet.jpg|Elsa, posing for a photo at one of the Disney Parks 17363536.jpg|Elsa in Disney Magic on Parade in Disneyland Paris Dlrp anna and elsa float.PNG|Elsa and Anna on the Frozen float at Disneyland Paris Elsa the Snow Queen at Disney Magic on Parade!.jpg|Elsa during Disney Magic on Parade! at Disneyland Park (Paris) in France. MrDAPs_Frozen_Anna_Elsa_Disneyland-17.jpg Elsa Anna Disney Parks 45.jpg tumblr_mz1qsmw7n31rd6c1do1_500.jpg Anna-and-Elsa-on-Main-Street-at-Disneyland-Paris-disney-frozen-36017507-800-598.jp Category:Character galleries